False Angel
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Once betrayed accepting love agsin can be…difficult. Yue has always been wary of getting too close but what can one do when it's this easy? Can one stay aloof and cold forever to spare themselves or is one doomed to need compassion once more.


Ok confession time I barely watched the dubbed when it was on and I only have manga 1-6 and Yue shows himself in 6. So any incorrect info is all my fault or I tweaked it a bit but mostly I just don't know. I have a nice fan art collection and three AMVs to this little triangle and I just had to do something with it. I have a thing for white haired boushen keke Yue and Bakura are my faves but Yue has been ignored in my work.

**WarNinGs**: Shounen-Ai content, AU, OOCish…maybe. First fic to this pairing and show, whatever else if there is anything.

**Aishi Say**

"_You can't fight the moonlight_." Ok now anyone who saw 'Coyote Ugly' knows the song and when I look at TxYxT fan art that song comes to mind. Take the line at face value or interrupt it however you choose fell free to share your thoughts in a review.

------------------

"Is there some reason you stare so intently or do you think of nothing?" Yue asked pale from glowing slightly in the light of the almost full moon. Curiosity had drawn him from the shadows and maybe just a bit of concern but there was not reason to make that known.

Touya turned he had felt something near by but he had not realized the pale angel like Guardian would be who he would fine. He smiled at the inhuman creature he sounded almost concerned, "Nothing really." Dark eyes turned back to the sky arms crossing as they leaned back on the railing, "I have to get use to having my gifts back and you and your friends around. Am I talking too much?"

Yue shook his head very long ponytail swaying with his movement, "Not at all I asked if I did not wish you to speak I would have remained silent." Cat silted silvery blue eyes studied his Mistress' elder brother and best friend of his other self he knew his looks. "Is there something that troubles you? If so I will listen if that will be of some help to you or I can become Yukito?"

"No," Touya answered shaking his head he would never get use to Yue if he always changed back. "I don't mind talking with you Yue you are Yuki in a way even if he isn't real. Do you ever get lonely Yue?"

Yue blinked at the question even the Mistress who seemed to worry endlessly about the happiness of the Clow Cards had never asked him that. He frowned slightly not sure how he should answer the question, "Do I appear lonely to you Touya?"

Touya smiled, "Well a little I mean you are so quite and Kero has my sister to talk to all the time. I know Yuki likes being around his friends but you really don't have any do you Yue?"

"Cerobarous is a very sociable creature I am not," Yue answered once again compared to his false self but he did not mind all that much. Touya was concerned for him it was touching really so he decided not to remind him Yukito was just a part he played he was not real. "As to lonely no I am as I always am, as I am meant to be. Do you worry because I am Yukito?"

"You may be Yuki but you are not him. I worry because you just seem so distant and I want you to know I am here for you just like I am for Yuki." Touya smiled reaching out and touched a pale clad shoulder the other was just as warm as Yukito was just as real to him.

"I am sorry I did not mean to make it sound as if you could not tell the difference. I have never had a human care so much since Clow but both you and the Mistress treat us as if we were human." Yue frowned, "I guess most of us do look human but we are not we are creatures."

Touya shook his head, "You all may not be human but you can feel everything we can and yes you may have been made to serve the Master of the Clow Cards but you still have rights. I don't care how you look you all have spirits just like we do Sakura sees that to. Yue do you all dream when you are sleeping?"

"Dreams are human things we can relive our pasts but no the Clow Cards cannot dream." Yue answered glancing at Touya's hand Yukito drew such comfort from this young man but he was afraid to getting close to humans was foolish he had learned that.

"Sakura told me Kero can so that means you can too huh?" Touya watched those pale eyes on his hand and he frowned, "You don't want to tell me that's fine I am not your master I'm only her foolish brother."

"No you are more then that perhaps you have no Clow magic but you have helped the Mistress with the cards and me as well." Yue looked down, "You know Yukito is not real but you still treat him as such just as you treat me kindly thought I attacked the Mistress."

"You had no choice there we both know it Sakura hated having to fight you I don't think I could have fought you." Touya squeezed his shoulders, "Yuki is in there real or not his memories are in you somewhere and I can't fight my best friend."

"Your love for those you are close to is so pure and strong I would hate to have to fight you as well. I am glad the Mistress is your sister Touya she is a good soul who treats us all very well even Mirror who…she still wishes to apologize to you." Yue looked up it had been so long since anyone had touched him in his true from yet alone so gently as if he might break it was all so strange.

"She was just doing what she thought she had to it's all any of us can do I forgave her long ago. Yue don't feel you have to change back all the time I want to get to know you too so we can be friends. I know we can be you can trust me everyone needs someone to talk to." Touya smiled gently he knew Yue was a secretive creature he was the moon after all pale, beautiful, and immortal.

Yue looked away he was not sure how to respond to such kindness he knew he could trust this young man he knew all Yukito knew about him. Part of him wished to take him up on his offer and confide his hopes and fears but he was frightened hiding within Yukito was familiar. "I do trust you Touya please believe that but I am not one to share," Those dark eyes looked at him unsure and he fidgeted slightly. "Come it is late you should sleep and I need to return Yukito to his home."

"You can stay you know dad likes Yuki and we have the room you don't have to run," Touya bit his lip he knew that was Yue wanted to do was run.

Wings flared as the false angle stepped back feeling warm fingers trail across his clothes the look in the human's eyes tore at him but he was afraid. Yue was not use to feeling afraid he was too strong to feel it often, "What will you tell Yukito?"

"A lie like always," Touya answered he hated lying to his best friend even if Yukito could accept what he was he did not. He refused to believe everything Yukito felt and was boiled down to a lie, a simple necessity of survival and surveillance. How could he see him like that and still feel as he did?

Yue sighed softly, "Very well I shall stay but you shall go inside if you do not sleep the Mistress will worry about you."

Touya nodded walking past him not trying to touch him again any comfort his touch had given was gone now. "You can't fight the moonlight," He whispered softly quoting a line from a song it had little to do with the current situation but it was still true. "I'll see you latter then you can show dad if you want he is a good guy to after all he raised both of us."

Yue turned at the whisper opening his mouth to ask but let the question go unspoken as Touya spoke before disappearing inside. He did not know what the human had meant but it made him feel very empty inside and he shivered, "The Mistress did and she won."

**-------------------**

"What are you moping about _now_ Yue?" Cerobarous asked setting down on the back of the couch Yue was sitting on, "Aw come on don't make me bug ya?"

"Do you trust Touya?" Yue asked half glancing at he did look very much the stuffed animal and in the back of his mind wondered what Li would call him.

"Well now that I don't have to hide yeah why he trying to make friends with you?" Cero asked frowning when Yue nodded, "So what's the problem anyway he knows and doesn't want to kill you?"

"I fear he sees me as Yukito too much I am not him he is an illusion nothing more," Yue frowned his illusion meant so much to the Mistress and her brother even Li could not just accept he was not real.

"Not to those who care about him he's not you played your part too well he is as real to Sakura's gumi as you are more so maybe because they've known him longer. Sakura loves this from because this is how she knows me. Is it so wrong for Yukito's friends to want to get to know you too?" Cero knew this had to be hard on Yue he was not a people person he never had been but the brother and sister were two people he could trust.

"No it is sentimental I may not be completely unlike Yukito but we are not the same to want to befriend me because he is a part of me is a human folly." Yue felt a pang of guilt for saying that Touya had been so kind to him whatever his reasons and here he was insulting him. He knew how loyal Touya was as he said he knew the difference there was no reason to doubt him the Mistress did not seem to understand quite so well. "I should not be so cold I know they are both kind people who are good to us all but…"

"You're sacred it's alright Yue we've never had a chance at friends really Yukito is a friendly guy like me you are more the quite shy type just take it nice and slow." Cero smiled moving to Yue's shoulder, "I think it will do you some good to talk to someone that brother is pretty smart for an untrained human I think Clow would have liked him."

"He chose the Mistress so it would make sense he would like the brother as well," Yue frowned the child had a gift a rare gift but so did her brother to care so much about that which was nor ever would be never human. "You just like him because he feeds you like the Mistress so would Yukito if he knew about you."

"Hey! Alright _maybe_ that helps but he's a good guy you should be a little nicer to him after all how often do you meet humans who don't go all awe struck at seeing us? Especially you _angle boy_?" Cero teased laughing at his twin Yukito was fun Yue could stand to learn a bit from his so called illusion.

Yue frowned plucking Cero from his shoulder by his wings holding him at eye level, "I am no angle." Dropping the sun guardian he smiled faintly when the shocked beast hit the carpeted floor near his foot.

"Yue? Why are you just sitting there is something wrong? Sakura asked eyeing the mysterious guardian worriedly.

Yue stood bowing his head, "Mistress," he greeted softly before looking down at her touched by her clear concern. "Nothing is wrong Cero and I were only speaking your brother suggested Yukito spend the night here rather then I heading home so late."

"That is a good idea," Sakura agreed smiling relived nothing was the matter she hated the idea of Yue sitting all alone about to cry maybe. "Do you need any thing?"

"No Mistress I know where everything is because Yukito does. May I ask why you are up?" Yue was a bit concerned he was starting to allow himself to like his new master it was quite easy when he did not fight it.

"Always Yue. I just came to see if Kero-chan was down here. Hello Kero-chan!" Sakura called waving at the fluttering guardian blinking when Yue held out his hand allowing him to land in it. "Are you alright Kero-chan?"

"Totally I just zipped around too much today you know me on a sugar high," Cero assured her smiling as he sifted in Yue's hand. "Thanks bro I needed that," He smiled at the confused blink and the cute smile that received.

"Kero-chan if you want I'll take you back upstairs with me?" Sakura offered biting her lip it was nice to see them getting alone so well they were brothers in a way but she was still worried.

"Nah I'll stay down here with Yue for a bit just leave your door open a crack kay?" Cero smiled he did not want her to worry he was fine just drained.

"Alright pleasant dreams Yue-san, Kero-chan!" Sakura called heading back upstairs content with the fact Kero-chan would never lie to her.

Yue shook his head sitting back down on the couch, "You have no restraint sometimes." The false angle chided gently stroking Cero's back, "Feeling any better?"

"Yes thank you," Cero smiled curling up Yue had a gift of being able to sooth he always said came from him being of the moon while his motivation skills were purely sun given.

"Not at all. Rest now I will take you to the Mistress you needn't worry about flying," Yue assured him as he yawned like some feline.

"You win I'll leave it all up to you…"Cero trailed off snoring ever so lightly and Yue smiled a rare tender smile. He was the sleeping guardian's twin after all and while their opposite natures lead to head butting from time to time they still loved each other as all brothers did. Covering a yawn he stood turning when he sensed another in the room only to relax when the figure walked up to him.

"I didn't mean to startle you there Yue. Is he alright?" Touya asked eyeing the sleeping guardian he had only seen him still when he pretended to be a toy.

"He is fine he simply wore himself out I am taking him to your sister's room now," Yue turned and headed up the stairs aware of Touya following. The false angle opened Sakura's door and walked inside half bare feet making no noise as they touched down. He placed Cero on the pillows as he tucked the sound asleep girl in smiling down at her before turning to face Touya. The human stepped aside allowing him to exit the room closing the door before following Yue back down stairs. "Yes Touya?"

Touya frowned Yue's normally calm even tone sounded a bit cold but he was not going to be intimidated. "I just wanted to make sure you were settled in alright but I guess I'm not needed."

"Touya wait?" Yue called looking down when the human turned dark eyes unhappy. "I am sorry I have no reason to be so defensive you are no threat to us I am afraid I have little practice interacting with humans. A judge does not need to make friends after all."

"It's alright Yue my feelings aren't that delicate. Promise me something?" Touya asked feeling a bit better that chill was gone that was all he had really wanted.

"If I can Touya," Yue agreed nodding his head slightly willing to hear the young man out he was not one for outrageous demands.

"I get you know what Yuki knows about me and that you don't see me the same way and I respect that but…just remember I meant what I said I do want to be your friend to. Can you do that for me Yue?" Touya asked voice soft as he watched the other's pale face closely for any sign he had upset him once again.

Yue stared back at him quite for a moment this he could do there was little harm in befriending one more human user of Clow magic or not. Nodding he smiled slightly looking up into dark but gentle eyes he knew so well yet knew not at all. "Yes Touya this I can do for you. Is that all?"

"Yeah. G'night Yue," Touya said smiling as he headed for the stares it would be kinda fun learning the other's moods he was not as easy as Yukito.

"Good night Touya," Yue replayed watching him walk upstairs leaving him alone once more strange how he had never minded loneliness before now. Snatching a pale blue cover he laid down concentrating before shifting forms so Yukito would sleep he had been busy today he needed his rest and it would allow the questions to wait until morning as it should be.

--------------------

Well so ends my first CCS stab at Yaoi! Not too bad considering everything huh? You know the drill by now my bio has a link to YxTxY fan art and for AMVs just ask I know of three so far. Ja I hope.


End file.
